


I Will Always Need You

by Iansthugmuffin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iansthugmuffin/pseuds/Iansthugmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I don't know why I wrote this. But it's just another Demon!Dean/Cas oneshot on how I would like s10 to go but it won't so I wrote this. Anyways, it's basically just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Need You

Castiel finally received the call he had been waiting for, Sam had finally found Dean.

Shortly after the three of them had discovered Dean was a demon, Dean had simply disappeared. Sam thought perhaps it had been Crowley, and maybe he had summoned Dean. “But Sam are we even sure Crowley could do that? Wouldn’t Dean be at a higher level of power than Crowley since he has the mark?” So they were back to square one.  
Cas then suggested that they perhaps just go looking for Dean, since that seemed to be the only option left at this point. Unless, of course, they were to summon Crowley. But they both opted against that as well.

Sam told Cas to stay behind, Cas was still not 100% due to his failing grace, and there may still have been angels out there hunting for him, so they decided it was best he stay at the bunker.  
Sam had only been gone about two weeks, but to Cas it felt like years. However, his phone was finally buzzing. And yes, it could be Sam just giving him an update, but usually he would text.

“Hello? Sam?” “Cas! Hey, look man I found him. But he isn’t good. I think he was trying to find a way to kill himself to be honest.” Cas sighed, that would be Dean. Always trying to protect others around him. Even if it meant getting rid of himself. “Where is he now? Are you on your way back?” “Yeah, he’s sitting right next to me actually. But he won’t talk, he won’t even look at me. It’s pretty bad Cas.” Cas rubbed his face with his free hand, “right well, just bring him back and we can figure it out. Thanks for finding him Sam.” “Uh yeah, sure Cas, see you in a bit.”  
Cas wasn’t really sure why he thanked Sam for finding his own brother. Sam cares for Dean too. Cas went back into Dean’s room and just sat on his bed. He will be home soon, he thought to himself. We will heal him, he’ll be fine.

About two days later there was the unmistakable sound of the door to the bunker opening. Cas ran into the main room to find Sam walking in with Dean trailing behind, with his head down. “Cas, hey! How are you doing?” Cas gave him a small smile. “Hello Sam. I’m doing a little better, but you can’t heal failing grace.” When he saw Sam’s face become clouded with worry he quickly added “but i’ll be fine.” For now, he thought.

Sam nodded. “Right. Well i’m going to go shower, so um… good luck getting him to talk.” “It will be fine Sam, I will try my best.” Sam smiled at him and gave him a pat on his shoulder before climbing the stairs. Cas watched him until he was out of sight, before turning to Dean.

Dean had moved to sit on the small couch, he had his head down and resting in his hands. “D-dean?” Cas was surprised by how broken his own voice sounded. However, Dean didn’t move. He tried again, “Dean? Dean look we can..we can fix this. Okay?” Still nothing. 

Cas finally walked over and just sat down next to him. He gently grabbed Dean’s hands and moved them away from his face. So, of course, he then bent his head lower. Cas sighed, this was going to be quite the challenge. Next he took his own hand and guided Dean’s chin up to find that he, of course, had his eyes closed. “Dean, please look at me.” Dean finally spoke, “no Cas. I can’t. Cas i’m a monster and I don’t want you to see…” Cas couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Dean I have seen plenty of Demons, and I can see your soul regardless.” Once the last part registered, Dean’s eyes flew open in shock. Cas smiled though, he had finally gotten him to talk and to open his eyes. Pretty good so far.

“Cas, Sammy he can’t… I don’t want him to see me like this. Please don’t let him.” “Dean he loves you no matter what, you know that.” Dean let out a harsh laugh. “Oh yeah Cas, we have always been all about love and hugs.” “Dean you both care for eachother, even if you don’t admit to it...I care for you a lot too you know.” Dean looked back up at Cas. “Cas you should hate me right now! You went to hell, HELL and saved me five years ago. And look, I just went and screwed everything up more, and i’m right where I started.” Cas couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Dean expected him to be mad? “Dean how could I be angry! This isn’t your fault. All of the things you have done, they have happened because you were trying to do the right thing. Because you cared.”

Cas continued before Dean could interject. “ And you have always thought yourself worthless. And I think you have thought that if you were to die none of us would care. Well you know what? You are an idiot Dean winchester.” Dean looked at Cas with confusion, but Cas ignored it. 

“I mean, you really think after everything you and I have been through together I would suddenly hate you because of a pair of black eyes? Dean I know you think you are worthless, but you mean so much to me…. more than anyone actually.” Dean’s face softened. “Cas you can’t mean that.” Cas picked up Dean’s hand. “Oh but Dean, I do. I’ve loved you since the moment I rescued your soul. Because even being in the darkest place, your soul shone amazingly bright.”

Cas linked their fingers. He didn’t know why he was doing this, or saying any of this. His goal had been to get Dean to talk, but it just sort of came pouring out. “Dean… you can’t.. you can’t die. You can’t leave us. You can’t leave me. Because Dean Winchester, no matter how angry I may get or how messed up things between us become, I will always need you. No matter what.”

Then there was silence. And Cas didn’t know what else to say. But then he felt something lightly brushing over the back of his hand. He looked down to see it was Dean’s thumb, Dean was also looking down at their linked hands. “Did you really mean all that Cas?” “Of course Dean! So don’t go off trying to..” “No. Did you really mean that you love me?” Cas’ eyes met Dean’s and he nodded. “Yes.” It barely came out as a whisper but he knew Dean heard it because he felt warm lips pressed to his own. It was a soft short kiss, but it was still perfect. “Because, Cas, I love you too.” And for the first time in what felt like years, they both smiled. 

Cas leaned in and kissed Dean again, and it was somehow better than the first time. “Cas as much as I love kissing you. We shouldn’t, for one thing Sammy could come down any minute. And for another, angels and demons? They don’t mix.” Cas smirked. “Dean heaven is broken, and we will cure you. I promise. And as for Sam? I think he has known about us…” 

Dean chuckled, “yeah I guess you’re right. I still don’t want him to see my eyes though. Not until we are curing this.”  
Cas just gave him a knowing smile. “What?” Cas shook his head. “I don’t know if it’s because you are happy or what but Dean, you’re eyes? Right now they are green again.” Dean smiled back and Cas. “Well, in that case, let’s continue the happiness.” And he leaned in and captured his angels lips in one more kiss.

\--------------------------------------------------End---------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
